Photomask blanks (mask blanks) are the base material of reticles and masks that are used as the patterning templates of circuits during the semiconductor lithography process. Defects present on mask blanks increase pattern defectivity on wafers during subsequent photolithography steps. Therefore, defect reduction during mask making is important for yield and throughput improvement.